Data communication networks may include various computers, servers, nodes, routers, switches, bridges, hubs, proxies, and other network devices coupled together and configured to pass data to one another. These devices will be referred to herein as “network elements.” Data is communicated through the data communication network by passing protocol data units, such as data frames, packets, cells, or segments, between the network elements by utilizing one or more communication links. A particular protocol data unit may be handled by multiple network elements and cross multiple communication links as it travels between its source and its destination over the network.
Data communication networks are frequently used to interconnect people to enable them to collaborate on projects from different geographic locations. For example, in a business context, people from a given company may be physically located at different offices but may be working together on a common project. Thus, the people will need to collaborate with each other to discuss problems associated with the project and to collectively find solutions to the problems.
Data communication networks facilitate collaboration in many ways. Initially, communication networks were used to convey voice between participants so that multiple people could talk to each other on a conference call. Over time, the basic voice conference call has been extended to also include video conferencing and other types of conferencing systems.
When people meet to collaborate on a project, it is possible for the people to become distracted and unfocused. Accordingly, various business tools have been developed to help lead business meetings to help participants stay focused on the intended topic. Examples of business tools of this nature include whiteboards and flip charts. These business tools, when properly used, can help focus a group of people on a small set of topics by providing a way for the moderator of the meeting to keep returning the participants' attention to the main theme of the meeting. For example, by interrupting and requesting a person to succinctly state their thought, and then writing the thought on the whiteboard, the moderator may focus the person's attention and return to the main objectives of the meeting. Whiteboards may also be used to enable people to brainstorm solutions to a particular problem, vote on the various solutions, and otherwise record the content of the meeting. Myriad uses for white boards have and may be developed.
When not everyone is in the same room, it is possible for the remote participants to look at an electronic whiteboards which may be run as an application on a personal computer. The electronic whiteboard may be used in a manner similar to conventional physical whiteboards, except that the participants are not required to be in the same room.
Whiteboards have also changed from being flat white boards on which participants could write using erasable markers, to the point where they are now being implemented using large digital surfaces. These same types of large digital surfaces are also being used to implement tabletop surfaces or other horizontal surfaces to let users input and view content on the table rather than requiring the users to look up at a wall. As these systems become more prevalent, it would be advantageous to provide a manner for remote participants to collaborate with people geographically located with the large digital surface. Similarly, it would be advantageous to provide a more optimal way for users to access functions associated with programs running on the large digital surface.